


来玩两个梗

by Frankenskr



Series: Angelcrawler or Nightanger, whatever it is, I'm shipping it [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, cupid and psyche
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to apply two stories on them, and found it worth writing.<br/>One is Cupid and Psyche.<br/>The other is Romeo and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	来玩两个梗

第一个梗：Cupid和Psyche

（时间是电影开始之前，两个人还都在打架生存的时候。天使显然比较食物链上端，估计黑拳扛把子之类的，so，有那么一些特权吧。）

 

[提灯照爱人]

黑暗中，Kurt的眼睛被人从背后蒙住了。他没有因为紧张而瞬移，只是尾巴有些警觉地抬了起来。此人有一双他熟悉的手，还有他熟悉的气味，甚至有他熟悉的杀气——也不能说是杀气，更像是一个受制于人的神会具有的压抑的怒气。

每天夜里，Kurt都会暗自期待这个人的出现。

他并不是每天都会来的，并且每次来的时间都不一样，并且每次呈现出的状态都微妙地不同。他可以是理智的、冲动的、受伤的、绝望的、狂妄的。Kurt爱这个人，即使他不知道对方是谁，也不知道对方是什么样子。

他的眼睛被蒙住了，可他的嗅觉听觉依旧灵敏，他能在脑海中描绘一个准确的身影，除了脸是模糊的。

“相信我，Nightcrawler。”那人从背后靠近了他，Kurt倒吸了一口气，“不要走。”

因此Kurt没有走。他的身边或许弹出了一些紫黑色的烟雾，但他并没有走。对方的右手臂环住了他的腰，同时左手轻轻抚摸了他的尾巴尖。他用手指尖抚摸着Kurt的尾巴尖。Kurt的尾巴抖了起来，那人笑了，然后握住了Kurt的尾巴。

Kurt一下子变换了三四个地方。

那人叫他Nightcrawler，因此Kurt猜想这大概也是俱乐部里的一个什么人。人类或是变种人，他并不知道。他知道这个人一定俊美，即使他看不见他。

他的尾巴早已缠在了对方的手臂上。然后那人亲吻他的侧颈和他的脊骨。Kurt配合着对方脱下了自己的衣服，对方的手指在他的肩胛骨上停留了一会儿。

“你总是喜欢这里？”Kurt试着问，“你总在晚上来找我，是不想看见我的肤色吗？”

有时候，Kurt会提很多问题。

“当然不是。”那人很轻易就回答了他，“如果我不喜欢你的蓝色，那我更不可能喜欢你的尾巴。”

这人对他很好，每一个动作，都很尊重他的意愿。很少有人这么尊重Kurt的意愿，跟别提这人还给了他完美的性爱。因此Kurt在内心将其称作“爱人”，他值得这个称呼。

Wagner说过，爱就是救赎。

“我当然是喜欢你的。”对方一边说，一边慢慢绕到他的正面，蹲了下来，“你很完美。魔鬼一样的蓝色，三根手指，尾巴……你是我在这地方所能找到的最好的。”

说完，那人就含住了Kurt。

Kurt开始在整个房间里不断出现消失，但他的爱人自始至终与他在一起。他的移动范围只在这个房间里，因为房间之之外笼罩着一个电磁场。在遇到他的爱人之前，Kurt从来不能以如此快的速度移动——他现在几乎同时处在房间里的每一个地方。

这种感觉很离奇，但也很棒，伴随着他从对方言语动作中感受到的爱意，让Kurt难以自持。

他是那么想要看到他。

每一次，Kurt睡着的时候他的爱人都还在，但醒来时已经只剩他一个人。Kurt甚至怀疑过这只是天父给他的礼物。于是，他终于决心要看到对方的样子。他在晚上假装睡着，惊讶地发现对方竟然也在他身旁睡了下来。他的爱人侧着身，一只手臂搂着他。

Kurt小心翼翼地转过头，睁开了眼。

那是一个天使的面庞。他看到了天使才会有的金发，和金发间的血污。他眨了眨眼，起初还不敢相信自己已经看见了对方的容貌。他的爱人神情安逸，但看起来有些悲伤。

他的爱人动了一下，Kurt的视野中也有什么动了一下。

Kurt一下子被一个事实击中了。

他的爱人是个天使。

天使的翅膀收在背后，温柔又强健有力。仅仅是睡梦中的一次伸展，就让Kurt被那种美震撼了。天使的翅膀扇动了一下，然后落在了他的身上。Kurt这才知道，他一直是在天使的羽翼下安睡的。

他想要说些什么，可又不愿搅扰神圣的爱人的美梦。但他克制不住自己，颤抖着侧过身，吻了吻天使的双唇

 

他终于要被送去做他最不愿意做的事情——他听这里的其他变种人说过，角斗场是最可怕的地方。

每个人最终都会到角斗场去，在那里死去，或是在那里留下。

Kurt被塞在一个箱子里，他哪里也去不了。人群的呼喊声震耳欲聋，他抬起手捂住了自己的耳朵。但就在箱子打开的时候，他闻见了熟悉的气味。他被推倒在地上，就在他的眼前，有几根残破的羽毛。

Nightcrawler无法抬起头面对他的爱人。

 

 

 

第二个梗：罗密欧和朱丽叶

（如果把剧情设定在俩种族还在斗争期间的话，那这一对真是完美地具备了罗朱三[四]元素——仇恨、爱情、和毒药[和黑金]。）

（（讲真，有没有人写个蓝黑和白金梗啊？？？？？？

 

[仇恨、爱情、和毒药]

维罗纳的天空是橘红色的，同时有着血脉一样的红色纹理。维罗纳的地面是斑驳的，每一块色彩之间的界线都代表着天使和恶魔的流血争夺。Warren喜欢飞在维罗纳的高空，因为当他飞的足够高的时候，地面上的一切都混成一片，看不清楚。

他有个男朋友，名字叫Kurt。Kurt没有姓，因为恶魔都没有姓。Warren在Kurt身边的时候可以说尽甜言蜜语，但当他独自飞在天上，一切虚假的甜蜜都回归成了本来的样子。

Kurt对于他来说，是无聊争斗中的慰藉，是他心底对维罗纳的一声嘲笑。

他不会顺从父母的意愿，找个什么同样金发白翅膀的天使在一起。他喜欢Kurt蓝黑色的皮肤和血红的眼睛，他喜欢Kurt尖利的尾巴，这让他觉得新鲜。

 

Warren收了翅膀，落在了Kurt的身边。

“今天我们去哪？你能不能带我去个我没去过的地方。”

Kurt傻笑着用亲吻迎接了他：“这是维罗纳，还有哪里你没去过的吗？”

Warren想了一下，但没有说出来。

这让Kurt停下了脚步，一下子出现在了Warren的面前，然后出现在了他的左边，然后出现在了他的右边，然后又站到了他的面前。

Warren一下子被那些烟雾包围了。

“你想到了什么？”Kurt歪着头问他，“嘿，告诉我。别不说话呀，快告诉我。你知道我可是哪里都能去的。”

Warren沉吟了一下，挑起了一边的嘴角。

“你们每次变换位置，都会有一个中转空间。那是整个维罗纳我唯一没去过的地方。”

这个提议让Kurt沉默了，甚至退后了一步。Warren赶忙抓住了对方的尾巴。

“不，当我没说吧。别走。”

Kurt认真看着地面考虑了一会儿，然后上前挽住了Warren的胳膊。

“你说去哪，那就去哪吧。”

他们一下子移动了，走入了一个紫黑色的扭曲空间里。那空间逐渐变化拉长，不知怎的，他们就一下子站在了一个类似平台的开阔空间里。

Warren有点被迷住了。这空间里有恶魔来来往往，甚至相当热闹。Warren回过头，刚才的通道里一直有恶魔不断出现消失。他四处看了看，发现平台四面还有十几个同样的通道。

但Warren的出现很快引起了恐慌，很多恶魔一下子离开了，还有人指着Kurt大骂，甚至有人扑上来用尾巴攻击Warren。Warren扇动翅膀带着Kurt后退躲开了。当那个恶魔再次扑上来的时候，他被一根金色的箭贯穿了心脏。

与此同时，十几个天使从Warren所站之处的上空略了过去。

在这个空间里，恶魔无法再瞬间移动，可天使仍能飞翔。那几个成年的天使趁那些恶魔还没有来得及离开便大杀特杀，Warren认得其中的几个。他起初被吓得愣在原地，而当他刚要大声叫住那几个认识的天使时，他被人扑到了地上。

Kurt将他正面朝上压在地上，他的翅膀就没有用处了。Kurt尖利的尾巴选在他的眉心之上。

“Warren？”

Kurt因为愤怒而声音颤抖。

Warren不知所措，只能拼命摇头。然后他就看见一支金色的箭朝他的Kurt飞了过来。Warren骂了句脏，想用翅膀去挡，但他的脊背被压在地上无法带动翅膀发力。他干脆拼尽全力坐起来把Kurt掀翻在了一旁。

同时用翅膀和身体将对方慌乱地护住。

Kurt只觉得胸前有点刺痛。当他低下头的时候，看到金色的箭尖刚刚戳到他的胸前——穿过了Warren的身体。

Kurt喘息着，大声喊叫Warren的名字，他却完全听不见自己的声音。

周围的一切混乱都静止了。

某种一直存在在Kurt内心的绝望，突然爬上了他的意识。这些绝望一直根植在他内心的最深处，由抛弃他的父亲亲自埋下，又经由维罗纳的滋养。他在Warren身上看得到同样的东西。曾经，他以为他们在一起时的快乐已经将这些绝望杀死了。

Kurt在短得惊人的时间内就做出了决定。

他小心翼翼地将Warren放在一旁，然后把对方抱在怀里，想尽力抚平Warren最后时刻的痛苦和恐惧。当Warren安静下来之后，他俯下身，用舌头狠狠舔过了对方的箭伤，箭矢划破了他的舌头，他可以同时尝到自己和Warren血液的味道。

然后他给了Warren一个吻。

Warren的唇仍旧温热。

这就是Kurt所知道的最后一件事情。


End file.
